1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a generator coupling kit. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a generator coupling kit for coupling a generator to an electrical panel that may comprise a lockout box, a safety member, a breaker lock, and a voltage/amperage meter.
2. Description of Related Art
Power generators may be used to restore power to buildings and/or devices that have lost power. Typically, power is restored with a generator by running extension cords to the generator through open doors and/or windows and/or by using transfer switches. Running these extension cords through windows creates a security risk for the building, creates a tripping hazard, and increases the risk of electrical shock to those in the vicinity.
In addition, typical permanent-type generators require the use of a transfer switch which powers a home or building in zones. While a transfer switch may be sufficient when powering specific portions of a panel are known/needed, a transfer switch limits the ability for a homeowner to consistently run most if not all breakers on a panel at once with a generator.
Thus, there is a need for a generator coupling kit and methods thereof.